


A Kiss For Luck

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I got second hand embarrassment writing this but yolo, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yukisayo are excellent so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Sayo has a strict pre-show routine, but there's one thing threating to disrupt it: her overwhelming lesbianism.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	A Kiss For Luck

Sayo had a strict pre-show routine she always followed to the letter. When she arrived at the venue, she immediately changed into her outfit, ensuring it was immaculate. Then came the most important part: tuning her guitar to perfection. Nothing would be worse than disrupting the sound she and her bandmates had tirelessly cultivated. After that she ate one banana; advice for musicians she had found on the internet when she was twelve and had strictly adhered to ever since. After that, it was simply a matter of finding something for her hands to do. Often she slid her hands over her frets, murmuring to herself to melodies she was about to perform.   
  
Everything she did was perfectly designed to keep her head cool and her focus steady. The only thing she needed to focus on before a live was music, and letting it overtake her subconscious.   
  
However, since she had started dating Yukina, that pre-show routine had gotten a little mixed up.   
  
It wasn’t as if Yukina wasn’t a serious musician. She was just different to Sayo. The first two steps of their routines were similar: in fact, Yukina would often arrive so early she would already be changed and performing vocal warm-ups when Sayo entered. But after that, Yukina’s mind went to places that Sayo couldn’t quite follow. Once, she had overheard Yukina listing breeds of cats as she gently bashed her head against the wall, and Sayo had faced away from her, trying to stifle her laughter at what should have been a serious time. In fact, Yukina’s pre-show activities were often cat-related. Not that Sayo could judge her, seeing as it took all of her willpower not to open her folder of adorable dog photos whenever they were waiting to perform.   
  
But things had happened and a certain vocalist had been confessed to, and had miraculously returned that confession, and now Yukina and Sayo were girlfriends. Two months in, it didn’t make too much of a difference to their daily lives, except sometimes they held hands and even shyly kissed (only in private, of course, and Yukina wasn’t exactly shy, but that was another matter).

Their status as girlfriends had never intervened with their routines before a show, however, until one day, five minutes before they were due to go on stage, Sayo’s phone flashed up with a text.   
  
Sayo briefly considered not looking, after all, it could be something ominous that would completely throw her off balance before performing, but when she glanced over to Yukina she saw her eyes boring into her, and for some reason that compelled Sayo to check.   
  
The text was from… Yukina?   
  
Sayo returned her gaze to Yukina, raising her eyebrows. Yukina’s expression remained as impassive as ever, giving away no clues, so Sayo simply unlocked her phone in curiosity to read the message.

It was one simple photo attachment; a small kitten, eyes wide and face soft, and for a moment Sayo questioned if Yukina had simply wanted her to see it before she noticed there was text edited onto the image, too.   
  
As Sayo read it, her face heated up, and she could almost feel her muscles falling into the same soft expression the little kitten had.

_ to the person reading this _

_ i kiss u _

_ mwah _

Sayo blinked five times very rapidly. She… she wasn’t a cat lover, but this was too adorable. She looked over to where Yukina was still sitting in the exact same position, except she’d leaned forward in Sayo’s direction ever so slightly. Sayo opened her mouth to reply, but Yukina frowned, shaking her head and pointing at Sayo’s phone. For a moment, Sayo paused, before typing out a message.  
  


_ Sayo H:  _ Minato-san, why did you send this?   
_ Yukina Minato:  _ I want to kiss you. But we cant   
_ Sayo H:  _ And why is that?   
_ Yukina Minato:  _ you have your routine. I shall not disrupt it. We are playing instruments soon and you cant be distracted  
  


Sayo wanted to say that the sole tear forming in her eye was proof that Yukina had distracted her enough already, but she simply humoured her girlfriend.  
  


_ Sayo H:  _ I see. That’s very considerate of you.   
_ Yukina Minato:  _ that was the Aim. We can kiss after the show, if you play well   
_ Sayo H:  _ And what if I don’t play well?   
_ Yukina Minato:  _ You have never not played well.  
  


Sayo paused, staring down at the message. Yukina’s blunt yet unflinching faith in her was something she still was getting used to, but instead of batting away the comment, she felt it burrow deep, spreading across her chest until she couldn’t resist the smile that formed on her lips. And she didn’t want to resist it.

_ Sayo H:  _ Thank you, Minato-san. Although…   
_ Yukina Minato:  _ Although?  
  


Sayo checked her watch. They had a couple of minutes until they were due to play, and Sayo had two options. It took less than a second for her to pick one of them, and she put her phone down and pushed out of her chair, making her way to Yukina. Yukina’s eyes widened as Sayo tucked herself in next to her and softly murmured:   
  
“I don’t think we should wait until after the show to kiss.”   
  
And then leaned forward and gently touched her lips against Yukina’s. It didn’t last more than a second, but Sayo smiled as she saw Yukina rendered utterly speechless. Only momentarily, of course.   
  
“But what about- I thought you didn’t like kissing in front of others?” Yukina said, as if amazed.   
  
Sayo’s actions had started to catch up with her, but she laughed anyway. “It’s just our bandmates with us, so I don’t mind. And, um… well, I really wanted to do it. Kiss you. Yes.”   
  
“I’ve wanted to as well,” Yukina replied, seeming to have regained some of her composure. “I just assumed that you didn’t feel the same way, given your routine and, well, our makeup could be ruined, and so on…”   
  
This shy Yukina was such a rare yet delightful sight, filling Sayo with a strange confidence. “In the moment, I found none of that mattered. And I hardly regret it now. I… like kissing you, Minato-san.”

“Roselia! Please come to the wings now!” A tired employee shouted, and the room became alive again as their fellow members picked up their instruments and gave each other encouraging nods. Yukina regarded Sayo for a moment, before leaning in again and returning Sayo’s soft gift from earlier. Before Sayo could recover from the brief kiss, Yukina quietly said the line Sayo was so familiar with:   
  
“Practice like we play.”   
  
Sayo replied on autopilot: “And play like we practice.”   
  
Yukina nodded approvingly. “I’d wish you luck, but you don’t need it.”   
  
Sayo stood up and picked up her guitar. “The same goes to you, Minato-san. But thank you, regardless. I won’t let you down.”

Yukina adjusted her outfit before giving Sayo one last smile. “Then shall we go?”   
  
“Of course,” Sayo replied, before exiting the changing room, Yukina by her side.   
  
When Sayo checked her phone later that evening, once the show was over and she was home, there was one new message.   
  
_ Yukina Minato:  _ I like kissing you too.

And in every show after that, a new item had been added to Sayo’s pre-show routine; five minutes before they performed, Sayo would be in the same corner as Yukina, holding her hand gently as Yukina showed her the cat videos she’d been saving since she’d last seen Sayo, and in return, Sayo would share her folder of dog photos back.   
  
Perhaps that was a little too soft and calm given Roselia’s standards, but Sayo quickly found she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> they kissed after the show too


End file.
